


My, What Long Legs You Have

by Am-Chau (Vacillating)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-25
Updated: 2011-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Am-Chau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders in an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My, What Long Legs You Have

My,  
What Long Legs You Have  
by Am-Chau Yarkona  
Challenge-fic for T'Marii, who wanted "Anything to do with spiders (large,  
small, intelligent, stupid, comedy, horror...!!)"

 

The  
cave was cold, and rather damp.

Kirk  
woke slowly, stretched his legs one by one, and then scuttled across the ceiling  
to where Spock stood patiently on their web, waiting for breakfast to fly in.

"Morning,  
lover," he said, rubbing his maxillae over one of Spock's eight  
knee-joints. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not  
much. Uhura went by again about an hour ago—she asked again if you are ready  
to mate," Spock reported.

"I  
hope you told her no," Kirk said.

Spock  
conveyed the affirmative answer with an economical leg-wave. "I did,  
Jim."

"Good,"  
Kirk shuddered. "I mean, it's all very well waking up one morning to find  
that you're a black widow spider, and a male one at that, but I don't see why I  
should give in to evolution."

"At  
this stage I consider it more logical not to," Spock agreed, and then was  
distracted by a moth on the outer edge of the web. "Breakfast is  
here."


End file.
